A Game of You : Bombay
by Uncontrol
Summary: Just a little leading into tonight's game. Bombay muses on Weiss and especially Ran. Eighth in the Bombay series... by Eternal SailorM.


Uncontrol: A Game of You Eternal SailorM (Bombay/Omi) 

He's making this game way too easy. 

I mean, granted, I know where to find the Koneko, every street and alley in the vicnity, and trailing a tall redhead in a Tokyo crowd is a job for a child, but he's making it really easy for me to keep him in sight. Hells, he's making it easy for me to stay no more than five to ten feet behind him the entire walk. 

I slid down into a chair at the cafe across from the Koneko as he walks in the front door. What's the story about this: someone and the lions, right? I don't know; it was never my area of expertise. I always figured I'd leave that to Siberian. 

I've learned my lesson here: never drink the coffee at this place. I think the Second Cup has me a bit spoiled. All the same, it should be fun to keep an eye on the Koneko. I order an expresso and a danish and settle in for the wait. 

I remember thinking a few days ago that it had been the weirdest day of my life, I muse to myself as the hot highly-caffeinated drink and sweet food appears before me. That day takes nothing on yesterday. What the hell is about that hotel room? It's like walking into that old American TV show Omi loves so much: the Twilight Zone or something like that... I get dragged to the Second Cup, have to sit across from (and spit most of my breakfast on) Farfarello, go back there, and then the real weirdness starts... Gods, what was I thinking yesterday? Oh yeah, I remember: 'keep my mind busy so I don't think about my old team; hey, I bet sex would work!' Bombay no baka... 

I let my eyes slip up to the front door of the flowershop. Someone took my sign down, but then again, the store does look open. Well, a bit anyway. I don't see the whole gangs of schoolgirls, thank the gods. 

"Omi-kun?" 

It's been so long since I've been called that (Well, in a way...) that it takes me a moment to realize the teenaged girl standing beside my chair was speaking to me. It takes me another moment to place her name and get into my "Omi-kun" role. "Ah, Michiru-san!" I greet with such enthusiasm even an idiot should be able to tell it's faked. 

Her own smile grows more and she sits down in the chair across from me, blocking my view of the front door, without waiting for an invitation. "So are you getting breakfast for the other guys, Omi-kun? I haven't seen you in the store for a while!" 

_Damn damn damn damn damn... idiot girl..._ "Well... we've been closed for a bit. We had a bug going around." 

She looks taken aback by this. What? Weiss - The Koneko boys aren't supposed to get sick? "You're better now though right?" 

"Getting that way. We're still a bit under the weather." 

"So that's why you haven't been in school, ne? Because you've been sick? I knew the rumours that you'd withdrawn had to just made-up stuff." 

"Actually, Michiru-san, I did withdraw... I may be-" _Think, Bombay, think!_ "-leaving Tokyo soon and I thought it'd be best to get it done with." 

A huge and rather annoying pout oozes on her face. "You're leaving Tokyo...?" 

I hold back a shutter at those big eyes staring bovine-like over at me, trying look nonchalent as I peek around her to look at the Koneko door. The thought comes to me that getting out of Tokyo might be a relief, the way Weiss is right now, and especially how divided I imagine they are. "I might be." 

She's silent for a bit. "So have you been staying at the Koneko, Omi-kun?" 

"Nah. I've been staying with a... friend the last week or so, working on my plans and all that." 

_I hope Schu found the note. I just needed to make sure everything goes okay with Ran here. I don't like the idea of him going into the Koneko without back up... Did I just think that? Gods, I'm thinking like... like... like when I was tech leader with Weiss... Is Grau that definite now?_

"So are you leaving the Koneko too?" she interrupts my thoughts. 

"I already have." 

Another pout, more incidious than the first, then a grin. "Well, can you help me pick out what flowers to give to my boyfriend?" 

Before I can even form a negative response, she latches onto my arm and drags me across the street and towards the front door of the Koneko no Sumu Ie. 

Well, if I'm getting dragged in here... maybe I can give Ran a little message, something to cheer him up. Hmm... let's say... Strawberry? A red rose bud? Feverfew? Red salvia? Definitely white azalea. Hey, where'd that come from? ... Kerria? Vervain for certain. I wish I knew where my mind's at. 

The bell rings as we enter the store... 

* * *

18 March 2002 

This is yet another scribble written in the computer lab when I was supposed to doing stuff for my internship. *shrugs* Oh well. I wrote this hoping to use it as an explaination for Bombay showing up in the Koneko in tonight's game... if all goes as planned. 

Flower meanings:

Strawberry
    You are delicious, future promises, perfect goodness, foresight
Red rose bud
    Innocent hope, young and beautiful
Feverfew
    You light up my life!, good health, warmth, flirt
Red salvia
    I will be yours forever, energy
White azalea
    First love
Kerria (Japanese rose)
    Never too late to amend
Vervain
    Wishes granted

Hope you enjoyed! 


End file.
